1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to wireless devices and more specifically, to wireless devices with multimedia capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia devices may be combined with mobile communications devices to form a single device (e.g., a convergence device) that provides both telecommunications and multimedia capabilities. In general, as referred to herein, a “convergence device” is a single product including one or more devices that combine separate technologies (e.g., voice and telephony features, data applications, and video features) that share resources on the product. For example, a device that plays audio or video files may be combined with a cellular communications device to form a single product that allows a user to listen to music and to transmit or receive communications. In general, although multimedia and communications features of a wireless multimedia device are available to the user, these features may not provide integrated services. Accordingly, new techniques for configuring and operating mobile multimedia communications products are desired.